Forever Mine
by greensorceress
Summary: Few lovers can trace the origin of their love back to the moment of birth. The King Under the Mountain and his brother and consort may be the only creatures in Middle Earth who can. A look at the beginning and progression of the love between Fili and Kili. Will contain incest in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Mine **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character.**

**Warning: Will contain graphic incest in future chapters**

Few lovers can trace the origin of their love back to the moment of birth. The King Under the Mountain and his brother and consort may be the only creatures in Middle Earth who can.

Fili had loved his little brother from the moment Kili was born. Fat, pink, squalling thing that he was, it didn't matter to Fili, the five year old felt immediate devotion and a need to protect the little bundle with the shock of black hair. He had crept up to the new baby's crib as Kili wailed piteously and reached his hand over the railing to touch him. Kili's tiny hand had caught his older brother's finger and held tightly and he had immediately stopped crying. Fili felt an overwhelming sense of happiness in that moment, and although he didn't understand it completely at the time, he knew they would never part as long as they both lived. The little blond dwarfling had crawled into his brother's crib and wrapped his arms around the tiny babe. The two have shared a bed, ever since.

Since he was old enough to walk, Kili had followed his older brother everywhere he went. To his lessons, to the forge, battle training, wherever Fili was, you would also find his little brother. Their uncle, Thorin, took to calling the younger one Fili's Shadow, an apt nickname that lingered throughout their childhood.

/

The blond prince was everything a dwarf should be: he was rough and ready, excelling at combat training and within the forge. While on a hunting trip with his uncle, the young dwarf killed not one but four rogue orcs that had ambushed the hunting party. He was only thirty-four at the time, hardly more than a boy. From that day on, Fili had worn four warrior braids in his golden locks, the youngest ever to do so within the Blue Mountains. His first beard came in earlier than most, thick and full and bright as Erebor gold. He was stocky and muscled by the time he came of age, and walked with the bearing of one who would be king. But for all his kingly attributes, Fili was still jovial, kind, and fiercely loyal. He was very protective of his family, especially his younger brother, and still had a penchant for the occasional bout of mischief- a family trait shared by both heirs.

Kili, on the other hand, was not your typical dwarf. The dark haired prince was sweet, with a tender heart and an easy smile. On his first hunt with his brother and uncle, Kili had watched Thorin bring down an elk, and later cried silently into Fili's chest. His build was leaner and he was quicker and more agile than most dwarves. He excelled with bow and arrow but never quite got the hang of anything in the forge. His beard was slow in coming and when it did arrive, was hardly more than dark scruff. Although he resembled his uncle with his dark hair and eyes, Kili inherited none of his kingly bearing, for the dwarfling was clumsy and careless. His hair was always in his eyes, the buckles of his boots perpetually unfastened, and he couldn't focus on his lessons for more than an hour at a time. The only constancy in the young heir was his devotion to his brother. He listened intently whenever his brother spoke, and took Fili's word as law.

Their mother, Dis, said they were twins born five years apart and seemed to understand their connection before they did. She could see, early on, that Kili was Fili's One, and Fili was Kili's. Although it wasn't common for brothers to find their One in each other, Dis couldn't help but take comfort in knowing that they would always take care of one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I've received so far! I really appreciate all the love!**

**Thanks to the fabulous Ella-Whispers-What for being an awesome beta!**

Chapter 2

In the months after Kili came of age Fili began to notice a change in his feelings for his little brother. Although his first beard had yet to show itself, Kili's features had begun to change. His face was no longer round with baby fat, but more angular and sharp with a strong nose and defined jawline. He'd grown taller than his older brother, with long limbs for a dwarf and rather large, clumsy feet. His disposition remained the same as it had been when he was a dwarfling: sweet and trusting, reckless but incredibly naïve.

It was on a hunting trip the brothers took with their uncle that Fili had first felt un-brotherly feelings towards Kili. Hunting was necessary in the Blue Mountains, as most dwarves did not keep livestock, and Kili had long since overcome his aversion to killing animals. He was one of the best in his uncle's party; his expertise with a bow and his keen eyesight made him a formidable huntsman.

It was early winter when the hunting party set out, hoping to bring back enough game to last their family at least halfway through the season. After three days they had managed to bring down two deer, eight turkeys, and a dozen rabbits. It was an impressive haul for such a short period of time and they decided to head back on the fourth morning.

The third night turned cold rapidly, with a thin frost settling over everything that wasn't close to their fire. Fili and Kili huddled together in their shared bedroll, the younger dwarf pressing his back against his brother's broad chest. He wiggled and squirmed beneath the furs, trying desperately to push himself closer to Fili and gain more warmth.

"Kili, stop moving or so help me, you'll spend the night on your own without so much as a blanket to keep you warm!"

The dark haired prince huffed but nevertheless ceased his movements. Fili began to relax and was on the verge of sleep when he felt it, a familiar heat pooling in his groin. He opened his eyes as he realized he had an erection, and it was pressing against his brother's lower back.

Horrified, Fili turned over quickly, pressing his back against his brother's. _What is wrong with me? Why now?_ He wondered, furious at himself. This had never happened before, at such an…odd moment. Kili whined and rolled over.

"Brother, I'm cold! Why did you move? Come here!" Kili pressed his chest against his brother's back, throwing an arm around his waist and a leg over his legs. He buried his face in Fili's long hair, inhaling deeply. The older dwarf shivered as he felt his brother's breath against his neck.

Fili laid perfectly still, willing his arousal to go away, and failing miserably. He closed his eyes to try to picture something, anything to calm the ache between his legs. But the only images that appeared behind his eyes were Kili. Kili, after a hot bath, his skin rosy and dripping water, or first thing in the morning, his hair an absolute mess and his eyes still sleepy. Kili, throwing his head back and laughing, or stretching out in front of the fire, his dark eyes sparkling in the firelight. It was all Kili, just Kili.

Fili groaned and shifted slightly, disgusted with himself. He could feel his brother's soft sleeping breath in his hair, and he heard the loud snores of his uncle Thorin and Dwalin as they huddled together across the campsite. He was alone with his confusion. Fili closed his eyes again and tried to relax. His brother appeared again in his mind. Shirtless and sweaty, a blunted sword in his hand, 'spar with me, brother' the image purred seductively. The blonde prince's eyes flew open and his member throbbed almost painfully. He sighed and shoved his hand into his breeches, grasping his erection tightly. Fili stroked himself hard and fast, trying to move as little as possible, not wanting to wake the brother that clung to his back as if for dear life. He bit his lower lip as he came into his hand, still feeling confused.

He reached out from under the furs to grab a handful of leaves to clean the mess from his hand. As he tossed the leaves aside and settled back into the bedroll, Fili tried to make sense of what had just transpired. Had he really just pleasured himself to an image of his little brother? What was he thinking? Fili couldn't help but admit it had felt familiar, like something he'd known all his life but never realized.

Fili closed his eyes again, now very tired of thinking, and eventually slipped into a restless sleep.

/

On the ride home the following morning, Fili was quiet and brooding. He couldn't make sense of the way he felt or why it felt so right. He replayed every detail in his head over and over, barely speaking the whole way home.

His odd behavior did not go unnoticed by his little brother. Kili was unnerved by Fili's silence. At first he chatted incessantly, trying to bring his brother out of his dark mood. When that didn't work, he pouted sullenly, silent as Fili but shooting him cranky looks every minute or so.

By the time they arrived home, Fili was pulling out of his rotten mood. He convinced himself that he had been overly tired and nothing more. He set to work cleaning the kills they had brought home, when he felt Kili's dark eyes on him from the doorway.

"Why are you mad at me, brother?" He asked in a small voice. Kili's face was forlorn and he looked as though he may cry at any moment. It broke Fili's heart and in that moment he felt very guilty for taking his emotions out on one so loving.

"I'm not mad at you, my sweet one. I'm just…tired. Bad dreams last night." Fili took Kili's face in his hands and kissed the boy on his forehead. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Come, help me with all this meat. We need to get it to the smokehouse." He ruffled his brother's ebony hair and Kili grinned in his usual goofy way. Fili suddenly had the urge to kiss those smiling lips, to pull him close and push his tongue inside his brother's mouth.

He realized then that this feeling was not going to go away.

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Mine 3**

The following week was uneventful and the brothers settled back into their routines easily enough. Fili spent the days in the forge with his uncle while Kili helped train younger dwarves for archery and combat. The older prince had not had any strange feelings for his little brother since the day they had returned, although he did catch himself staring at Kili quite often lately. He had always thought Kili was beautiful, but something about him lately was almost mesmerizing. Fili found himself studying everything about his brother's face, his hair, his lithe form. Kili did not seem to notice his brother's lingering gazes and it wasn't long before Fili stopped worrying if he watched the boy too long.

/

One sunny afternoon Fili found himself with nothing to do at the forge. He and Thorin had completed the few orders they had and had cleaned and organized the forge better than it had been in years. After walking around aimlessly for 10 minutes, Thorin finally made Fili leave for the day, grumbling about his nephew's lack of motivation and nervous energy. Fili jumped at the chance to leave early, for those days were rare. He bolted from the forge and made his way to the training yard and his brother.

Kili was sparring with a young dwarf about Fili's size whose skill was no match for the dark haired prince. The dwarf wasn't sparring so much as merely trying to block the many blows expertly delivered by the youngest heir of Durin. Fili couldn't help but chuckle at Kili as he all but chased the other dwarf from the ring. When he turned and saw his older brother, Kili's opponent was immediately forgotten as he came rushing over to Fili.

"What did that poor boy ever do to you, brother?" Fili laughed.

"He'll never learn to defend himself if I go easy on him. Uncle taught me that, and you too," Kili replied looking nonplussed. "Spar with me, won't you? I haven't had a challenging sparring partner in weeks!"

For an instant, Fili saw the image of his brother as he had seen it in his mind in the wilderness. Shirtless and sweaty, with a wanton look in his eyes, as he asked Fili to spar with him. He pushed the image from his mind as he removed his coat. He picked up two blunted falchions and stepped into the ring. Kili's eyes sparkled with excitement as he lunged at his brother.

The two heirs of Durin had trained not only with Dwalin, but with their uncle as well and were quite a sight to behold when facing each other. It wasn't long before the other dwarves in the training yard gathered around the ring to watch the spectacle. It was nearly impossible for either brother to get a hit in at the other because both could sense each other's movements. Each strike and blow was blocked flawlessly every time and their fight resembled a perfectly choreographed dance rather than a sparring session.

Fili knew that Kili would get bored quickly if one of them didn't get the upper hand soon. So he faked left then faked right, catching Kili off guard and knocking him to the ground. He thought the match was over and let his guard down long enough for Kili to swing his leg off the ground and take out both of Fili's. The blond prince landed flat on his back and his brother was sitting on his chest in an instant. Kili held his practice sword to Fili's throat and smiled wickedly.

"Do you yield, brother?" He growled and Fili thought he saw something in Kili's eyes that seemed darker than just playful mischief.

"Aye," he replied breathlessly. Kili stared at him for a moment longer, the deep brown eyes peering into Fili's very soul. But in an instant the moment was gone and Kili was off his chest and helping Fili to his feet. The dark look in his eye was replaced by his usual childlike sweetness, but Fili could not forget that look for the rest of the afternoon.

/

That night, after finishing his bath, Fili took his customary place on the floor beside the fire and waited for his younger brother. It had been their routine since Kili was old enough to braid, for the brothers to sit by the fire after bathing, as Kili braided his brother's golden hair. There was a comforting familiarity in the weekly routine that both the young dwarves looked forward to, sitting on the floor, facing each other, legs wrapped around each other's hips.

This night was no different. Kili pulled on his night shirt and settled between his older brother's legs. He combed and separated the long strands that hung like gold ribbons around Fili's face, and began to braid.

With his eyes focused intently on the task at hand, the dark haired prince didn't notice his brother's intense gaze. Tonight, like so often lately, Fili couldn't take his eyes off Kili. The way his ebony tresses fell like curtains around his young face, his pink tongue protruding ever so slightly between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration, he was perfect. Fili felt a stirring in his groin followed immediately by an overwhelming sense of guilt.

_I shouldn't feel this way about him, not yet._ He thought shamefully, _he's hardly more than a stripling. What is wrong with me? I should give him time, let him explore love and passion on his own, he probably wouldn't think of me like that anyway. _But the mere thought of Kili with another, anyone other than himself, made Fili ill and filled him with jealousy. He protectively slid his arms around Kili's waist as the younger continued with his work.

"Finished," Kili announced, unnecessarily, as he did every time, looking up at his older brother with his usual smile. Fili was entranced by the way the fire sparkled in Kili's eyes and did not think to release his hold on the younger's waist. The boy stared at him for another moment before he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Fili's lips. It was tender and chaste, a kiss of innocence and inexperience, but it ignited a fire within Fili's loins that he could not control.

As Kili pulled away, his brother caught his chin with his hand and held him inches from his face. Fili traced the line of Kili's slightly parted lips with his thumb and released a quivering breath. He leaned forward and kissed his younger brother gently, moving his lips slowly against Kili's. At first, the boy did not respond and Fili was momentarily worried that he had gone too far. Then Kili began to mimic the movements of his lips, emboldening his older brother.

Fili moved his hand from Kili's chin to the back of his head, weaving it through the silky black strands. He opened his mouth and prodded Kili's lips gently with his tongue, begging for entrance. His brother seemed to understand and parted his lips slightly, allowing Fili to slide his tongue between them. Kili sighed softly when his brother's tongue touched his own, causing the golden haired prince to pull him closer, bringing their groins together. He slowly slid his hands down to cup Kili's firm bottom and the dark haired prince wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.

Slipping his lips off his brother's, Fili kissed his way across Kili's jawline and down his throat, eliciting a beautiful moan from his soft lips. Keeping one hand firmly squeezing the swell of Kili's backside, Fili languidly slid the other up under his night shirt, grazing the sensitive flesh over his ribs with his fingertips. The dark haired prince shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around Fili's neck. He grabbed a handful of blond hair and clung to it tightly as he mewled softly.

"Kili!" Their mother's voice called from the hall, "Kili darling, go and help your uncle bring in the firewood!"

Kili pulled away from his brother as if he'd been burned. "Um…Fili…I, Mother, um…firewood," He quickly stood up and fidgeted nervously, bringing his hands down to cover the obvious erection tenting his nightshirt. Fili looked away to spare his brother some embarrassment, his own member achingly hard.

The younger prince went hastily for the door, stopping when his brother called to him.

"You should probably put on some pants first."

The color that rose is Kili's cheeks made him even more beautiful, Fili thought. He watched as Kili quickly tugged on some breeches and bolted for the door. _He was kissing me back! He didn't push me away, or act disgusted. _Fili stretched out on the rug in front of the fire. _ How long would it have lasted if Mum hadn't called him? Does he want me too?_ But how could he? Kili was still a boy, too young to think of pleasures of the flesh, wasn't he?

As Fili lay there, pondering what had just transpired, his arousal seemed to call to him. He slid his hand into his breeches and made quick work of his erection. He stroked hard and fast, an image of Kili laying naked beneath him in his mind. Fili climaxed into his own hand and after wiping it off on a discarded sock, climbed into bed to wait for Kili.

His intention had been to remain awake, and resume the foreplay when his brother returned. But now, in the warmth of the bedroom, feeling sated from his orgasm, Fili quickly dozed off into sleep. He was already dreaming when Kili returned, and did not stir when the younger heir climbed into bed beside him. Kili snuggled against his older brother as he did every night, and in his sleep Fili wrapped his arms around the other prince, his love, his One.

**Thanks so much for reading! I promise a little more naughtiness in the following chapters! Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains a little naughtiness; Fili visits the pub and gets more than a little drunk…then comes home to find a sleeping Kili.**

**Chapter 4**

The next night, after dinner Fili went down to the pub to meet Bofur and Bombur. Dwalin was there as well and it wasn't long before the conversation took the inevitable turn to sex. It began with tawdry tales of tavern wenches and miller's daughters but soon evolved into who in the village was in need of a good romp. Fili chuckled and joked with the others until Dwalin made the conversation a little too personal.

"I'll tell ya who's long overdue a good tussle, that pretty, dark brother o' yours," Dwalin had a gleam in his eye that made Fili uncomfortable.

"Kili's too young; he hasn't even gotten his first beard yet." He replied defensively, taking a long drink from his tankard.

"Oh he's more'n ready, that one. Wouldn't mind being the first to pluck that cherry blossom, I can tell you," Dwalin laughed heartily at his own words, Bofur and Bombur joined in as well. "Lovely as a maid, he is."

Fili could feel heat rising in his face. He quickly drained the last of his ale. "If I say my brother is too young then he's too young. You'll do well to leave him alone." His words were laced with anger and something that felt like jealousy. Fili stood up and quickly pushed his way out of the crowded pub. Behind him he could hear Dwalin laughing and Bofur calling after him, confusedly.

Stepping out into the crisp night air, Fili realized he was drunker than he'd thought while sitting down. He leaned against a lamppost for a moment, taking out his pipe and lighting it. Dwalin's crude words came back to him and he had to force the revolting image of the warrior on top of Kili from his mind. _How dare he? Who does he think he is, speaking of my brother, one of the heirs of Durin like a common whore? I should bury my ax between his eyes! _Fili knew that the reason he was so angry and insulted was the thought of someone else having Kili instead of him. This, he could not allow. Kili was his, belonged to him, he had since the day he was born. Fili would never let another take his precious brother from him, he'd rather die.

The blond prince made it home despite being more than a little unsteady on his feet. It was late and Kili was already fast asleep in their bed when he crept into the room. The fire in the hearth had burned down to embers and cast a soft orange glow over the room. Fili clumsily stripped down to his underclothes and crawled into bed, sliding up against his brother's warm back. He threw an arm over Kili's hips and nuzzled into his neck, burying his face in the long dark hair. As he breathed heavily against Kili's neck, taking in his brother's scent, Fili felt something touch the very tips of his fingers. He curled his fingers slightly and met hardness, curling them further he realized it was Kili's hardened member. Fili lay unmoving for a moment, listening to Kili's soft breathing, his head swimming from drink. When he was convinced that Kili was still asleep, Fili closed his fingers around the still clothed erection. When Kili gave no reaction he began to stroke gently. The younger dwarf sighed softly in his sleep and his brother knew in that moment he couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to.

Of course, Fili felt mildly guilty for taking advantage of his brother while he slept, but he was very drunk and this temptation was just too great to resist. He slid his hand inside Kili's underclothes, raking his fingers down the hardened shaft before travelling lower. He fondled his brother's balls for a moment, squeezing them gently, eliciting a mewl soft as a kitten's from the sleeping dwarf. Bringing his hand back up, he began to stroke Kili's cock, slowly, reveling in the velvety softness of his skin. Fili kissed his brother's neck softly, feeling his own arousal straining against his clothes. He wanted so badly to bite down on Kili's neck, mark the younger as his own. But he refrained, not wanting to wake his brother.

Fili picked up the pace of his strokes when Kili's breath became shallower and sweet little sighs escaped his lips. A little voice in his head asked him what he thought he was doing, molesting his sleeping brother, but he quickly shoved it to the back of his mind. The whimper Kili made when the blond licked the rim of his ear was nearly enough to bring Fili to his own climax. The little voice was quashed completely when his brother, still sleeping, softly breathed Fili's name. It was hardly more than a whisper but to Fili it was music, sweet, beautiful music. He knew then, for certain, that Kili wanted him too. He kissed his brother's dark hair and chuckled softly. He felt happier in that moment than he could remember.

A couple more strokes and Kili moaned deeply, releasing into his own underclothes. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. A slow comprehension set in as he felt Fili pull his hand from his underwear, and then the stickiness that remained.

"Fili! What did I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," his dark eyes were wide and his face blushed crimson. There was shame in his voice.

"Shhh, don't apologize, brother. You've done nothing wrong. Did it not feel good?" Fili kissed his brother's lips softly, smiling reassuringly as he pulled away.

"Yes, it did but-I…um…uh," Kili couldn't seem to find the words. He cast his eyes down shyly and shifted where he lay.

"Hush now, my sweet one. Let's get these off you," Fili tugged at his brother's soiled underclothes and Kili complied obediently. The older dwarf wiped the seed from his hand onto the garment and threw it onto the floor. Kili started to rise his but his brother pushed him back onto the bed.

"But what will I sleep in?" He asked and Fili chuckled.

"Your skin, silly, what more do you need?" He rolled onto his back and pulled Kili into his arms. His little brother laid his head on Fili's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, as he had done a hundred times before. But he quickly picked his head up when he noticed Fili's erection, tented in his underwear.

"Brother, you're…you have-um…" Fili chuckled again and gently brought the younger's head back to his shoulder. He would have liked nothing more than to take care of his aching arousal. Perhaps inside Kili's sweet, innocent mouth, or maybe with Kili underneath him, writhing and moaning as he thrust inside his brother. But Fili knew this was not something to be rushed. He would take his time and be gentle with his little brother. Rushing someone so inexperienced would not do.

"Don't worry about me, love, get some rest," he murmured into his brother's hair, but Kili pulled away and sat up on his elbow. His brow was furrowed and he looked very uncertain. Fili thought he was the most adorable thing in Middle Earth.

"But brother," Kili began, chewing his lower lip as he thought of what to say. "What you did to me felt nice…very nice. I-I want to make you feel the same way. Won't you let me?" He looked almost pouty, and what little resolve Fili held onto was immediately lost when Kili reached out to touch the tip of his erection.

The young dwarf barely grazed the still clothed arousal, but it sent a jolt of electricity through Fili's body the likes of which he'd never felt before. He reached up quickly and pulled Kili down onto his chest, kissing him hard on the mouth. Kili made a small noise in surprise but opened his lips to his brother's probing tongue. Fili took a handful of dark hair in one hand and wrapped the other around his brother's waist, holding him tightly as he ground his throbbing manhood against Kili's naked body.

Kili broke the kiss and gazed into his brother's azure eyes. "Tell me what to do, Fee. How do I make you feel like…that?" Fili smiled softly at his brother's eagerness and naiveté. He stroked the side of Kili's beardless face as he tugged his own underclothes off his hips.

"Put your…um…put your mouth on it," he breathed as he took his manhood in his hand. It was pulsing and leaking clear fluid from the tip. He hadn't meant to start Kili's experience with a blowjob, but tonight the ale and his brother's plush lips insisted otherwise.

The dark haired prince slid down the bed and lay between Fili's legs. He replaced Fili's hand with his own and looked back at his brother through thick lashes. "What do I do once my mouth is on it?" He seemed embarrassed as he asked, as if he should have known the answer. Fili smiled again at his innocence.

"Bob up and down and suck."

Kili gave him a look that said he didn't quite believe him, but he obliged nonetheless. He opened his mouth and took in the head, his eyes never leaving Fili's. He slid his lips down further, taking in more of Fili's long shaft. The blond prince nodded slightly to show his approval and Kili pulled up to the tip and then back down. He soon found a rhythm and seemed to become more comfortable, increasing his speed and stroking with his hand after his lips. Fili was tempted to put a hand on the back of his brother's head and push him further, but he thought better of it. That would have to wait for another time. And he knew he wouldn't last long tonight anyhow.

Kili's mouth was hot and wet and soft, Fili felt like he was being licked with silk. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching and he tugged gently at Kili's ear. "I'm close…Kili, I'm so close…I don't want to…release inside your…Kili, I can't hold back much longer." Fili tried to pull his brother's mouth from his member but Kili kept his same steady rhythm and would not relent. With a deep guttural moan Fili emptied into his brother's mouth, shivers rippling through his body. Kili kept his mouth in place through the last pulse of Fili's orgasm and swallowed his brother's release completely. When the blond prince's erection began to wilt, Kili pulled his lips away and crawled back up the bed to lay his head on Fili's shoulder.

"Kili, why didn't you move your head? You didn't have to do that," Fili panted against the top of his brother's head.

"I wanted to taste you," The dark haired prince replied simply.

Fili put a finger under his brother's chin and pulled Kili's face up to his. He kissed him tenderly, tasting his own essence on Kili's tongue. Pulling back, Fili stared into the younger's eyes, they were happy and sleepy. He smiled and closed his eyes as Kili laid his head back down. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

**Please don't be mad at me! Fili was drunk and Kili was willing even though he was sleeping! I promise I will make it up to everyone in the next chapter, stay with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fili woke to a pounding headache and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had last night really taken place? Did he actually make Kili give him a blowjob after touching his little brother while he slept?

The blond prince laid with his eyes closed as he tried to sort out the details in his aching head. He could feel the warmth of Kili's body beside him which made it all the more difficult to think rationally. _It must have been the ale. Blame it on the ale, stupid. But he can't be that upset if he's still here beside you. He___did _look like he enjoyed it last night…_

Kili shifted beside him but Fili kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. A moment later he felt long fingers stroking the bronze hair on his chest and Fili couldn't help but moan.

"I knew you were awake," the dark prince murmured and Fili could tell even with his eyes closed that his brother was smiling.

"How could you tell?" He asked, still refusing to open his eyes.

"I just know," Kili whispered as he began to feather small kisses along his brother's jawline.

Fili finally opened his eyes and groaned loudly when his vision was assaulted by the morning light that streamed into their bedroom. He covered his eyes with one hand as the other wrapped around Kili's shoulders. "Do these kisses mean you're not angry with me for last night?"

"Why would I be angry?" The younger dwarf asked as he pulled Fili's hand away from his eyes. "I wanted it. I want you."

The blond squinted momentarily as his eyes adjusted to the light. He raised his head slightly to look into Kili's obsidian eyes. "Do you mean that, brother?"

"Of course, why would I lie about such a thing?" The boy looked perplexed and gave Fili a wary stare before leaning in to gently kiss his brother's lips. "Come on, I think breakfast is ready. I can smell sausages and eggs!" He hopped off the bed clumsily, then realizing he was naked, blushed furiously as he quickly pulled on yesterday's breeches and tunic.

When Kili opened the bedroom door, the smell of breakfast hit Fili like a punch to the stomach. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried not to wretch. Today was going to be a long day.

/

Although his hangover didn't last past midday, Fili was still no use at the forge. His mind was totally consumed with Kili and his words this morning: _I wanted it, I want you._ This meant Kili felt the same way about him! Fili couldn't concentrate on a single bit of work all day long; he broke a sword, let the fire go out twice, and dropped his tools so much that Thorin finally bellowed angrily at him. He sent Fili out for some air and instructed that his nephew was not to return until he had a clear head. Fili knew this meant he had, at most, ten minutes if he wanted to stay in his uncle's good graces.

Heading out the back door, Fili took out his pipe and lit it. He sat down in the shade of an oak tree and let his mind wander freely to his brother. Kili's words and actions this morning confirmed what Fili hadn't dared to hope. He knew tonight he would make Kili his forever, and the mere thought filled the blond prince with such excitement that his stomach fluttered with butterflies and his heart pounded in his ears.

He wanted something material to commemorate this special night for the both of them. Something that would make them both remember whenever they saw it, as if this would be a night they could ever forget! But what? Fili puffed his pipe as he tried to think of something. He was toying with one of his braids, thinking of Kili braiding it for him when the idea came to him. Fili got up and quickly went back inside the forge. He spent the better part of the afternoon crafting two silver beads intricately carved with the symbols of the line of Durin. One of the beads had Fili's own symbol interweaved with those of Durin; the other had Kili's.

Feeling quite satisfied with both the idea and his execution of it, Fili set to work on his other duties with renewed focus and vigor. His uncle seemed to forgive his earlier mistakes and let him alone for the remainder of the day but the time couldn't pass quickly enough. Fili all but raced home when they closed the forge. He wanted to get dinner and chores out of the way a quick as possible, the sooner he could put his plan into action, the better.

/

At dinner Fili wolfed his stew down so quickly he nearly burnt his tongue. After quickly draining two mugs of ale and almost choking on his half chewed bread, he was the first to rise from the table to start cleaning up. His strange behavior led his mother to wonder aloud just who he was and what he had done with her son, Fili.

Finishing the dishes in the kitchen, Fili looked around and realized his brother was nowhere to be found. After checking outside and in the sitting room, the blond prince's heart sank. Where else would Kili be this early in the evening? He began to fear that perhaps Kili had regretted what he had said this morning and was now avoiding Fili. Before giving any more thought to his fear Fili headed for their bedroom.

Stepping inside the room, he found Kili standing by the fire wrapped in nothing but a white towel. His skin was pink and moist, and rivulets of water ran down his chest and shoulders from his wet hair. Fili felt his member twitch inside his breeches as his skin seemed to burn. It took all his willpower to not throw Kili down onto the fur rug and ravage him then and there.

"I didn't think you'd be finished so soon," Kili said, almost shyly, he dropped his eyes to the floor and shifted inside the towel. Fili knew by his brother's nervous actions that Kili understood what would be happening tonight. The blond dwarf slowly walked over to his younger brother, he gathered the boy's long, sodden hair in his hands and wrung it gently. The droplets hissed and sizzled as they hit the hot stones of the hearth and in that moment Fili knew exactly how they felt.

He thought perhaps he should say something, but the look in Kili's eyes made him decide otherwise. Instead, Fili kissed his brother's lips gently, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kili let go of the towel and it pooled around his feet. He gripped Fili's broad shoulders tightly as the rest of his body seemed to melt into the blond's.

Without breaking the kiss, Fili slowly moved them both closer to the bed. When the backs of Kili's legs hit the bed he pulled away from his brother's lips, looking very flushed. "Wait, I have to get into position," he said breathlessly. Kili turned and bent over the bed, rising onto his toes to push his bottom higher in the air. "Am I doing it right, Fee?" he asked over his shoulder.

Fili was shocked by his behavior and mesmerized by the delectable rump offered up to him. He ran a hand through his golden locks and let out a raspy breath. "Kili, what are you doing?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how to do it, you know…so I asked Bofur how it's done and he-um, he said to bend over like this and uh-then we…um, make love." The dark haired prince hadn't moved from his position. "Am I doing it right or not?" Kili whined as he wiggled his round little bum.

Fili chuckled at Kili's innocence even as his cock throbbed in his breeches. "You asked Bofur? Of all the dwarves in Ered Luin, why Bofur?"

"Because he talks about it more than anyone else we know, I thought he would be the expert." The boy thought for a moment and Fili could see the realization slowly dawn on his face. "Oh! Bofur was teasing me! I thought…he sounded so serious!" Kili wailed and collapsed on the bed, covering his head with a pillow.

Determining that his brother's current position was too delicious to pass up, Fili slipped off his tunic and bent over the boy's body, covering it with his own. He pulled the pillow off Kili's head and kissed the shell of his ear softly. "There is no wrong or right way, brother," he whispered against the side of Kili's face. "But since you're already in this position, there's no point wasting it." Fili began to slowly kiss his way down Kili's shoulders to his back, relishing the musical sighs he was rewarded with. Sliding off his brother's body to kneel on the floor, the blond prince ran his hands over the slender thighs as he kissed and nipped at the firm swells of Kili's bottom.

"Aaaah Fee, that feels so…mmmm," the dark prince fisted the blankets and rutted against the bed slightly as Fili continued to tease. Delighting in his brother's reaction, Fili pushed a little further. He gently spread Kili's crevice and the boy whimpered beautifully. Without warning, the blond prince buried his face between Kili's parted globes. He lapped and kissed the dusky rosebud as his brother squealed into the blankets.

When Kili was reduced to a writhing, trembling mess, Fili rose and gently patted his bottom. "Onto the bed with you, on your back." The boy obeyed, falling back onto the pillows, his breath coming in pants and his skin rosy.

The blond prince lay atop his brother, kissing him deeply. He stroked his hands up and down Kili's warm flesh, tickling ribs and tweaking nipples. "Is this really what you want, brother?" He whispered against Kili's kiss swollen lips.

"More than anything, Fee," the boy responded, grinding his hips upwards into Fili's. It was all the confirmation the older dwarf needed. He quickly slid off the bed and pulled a small vial of oil from his breeches pocket before stripping them off.

Climbing back into the bed, Fili gently pushed the dark prince's legs up and apart. He coated one finger with oil and carefully pushed it inside Kili's quivering entrance. The boy gasped softly and began to rock his hips in time with Fili's gentle thrusts. The blond added a second finger and Kili winced slightly but it wasn't long before he was moaning grinding down onto the digits inside him.

"Please brother, I need more," he whimpered piteously.

"More of what, my love," Fili purred, relishing the state he had reduced his brother to.

"More….you, please."

Fili withdrew his fingers and with a shaking hand stroked oil onto his already leaking member. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he positioned the head of his aching cock at Kili's entrance. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." He whispered as he pushed inside. The younger dwarf winced and sucked in a breath but didn't say anything. He held Fili's shoulders tightly and never broke eye contact with his older brother.

Once fully seated inside the blindingly tight heat, Fili held still, giving his brother a moment to relax and accept his girth. When he felt the muscles relax he pulled out and pushed in again, dredging through the virgin channel slowly. "Are you OK, Kili?" The boy nodded and tightened his grip on Fili's shoulders, lust and determination in his eyes.

Fili set a steady rhythm of thrusts but could already tell he wasn't going to last long, Kili's tight sheath felt far too good. He reached down between them and grasped his brother's hardened member, stroking it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Kili was writhing and moaning beneath him at this point, thrusting his hips to meet Fili's. His fingers dug into his brother's broad shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut. "Come for me, sweet Kili. Come for me, little brother," Fili cooed as he felt his own climax nearing.

Kili cried out beautifully as he reached his orgasm. His nails broke half-moons into the skin of Fili's shoulders as his release splashed onto both their bellies. It was enough for Fili to find his own climax as well and with a few last deep thrusts he buried his seed deep inside his brother, Kili's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Rolling off to lay beside his brother, Fili pulled the boy into his arms and held him there tightly. "I love you so much, Kee," he panted into Kili's dark hair. "By Aule, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, brother," the dark prince breathed against Fili's chest. "You're my One, you always have been."

"How long have you known?" Fili stroked the mahogany tresses gently.

"Since before I knew what it meant to have a One. Why, didn't you know as well?"

Fili marveled at his little brother's insightfulness. He chuckled and kissed the top of Kili's head. They lay together until the seed on their bellies grew cold and uncomfortable. Fili got up and soaked a cloth in the wash basin. He cleaned himself off and then Kili, wiping away the remnants of their lovemaking as the younger dwarf watched him intently. He thought Kili looked so lovely laying there, his dark hair still slightly damp and clinging to his forehead. Fili then remembered the beads he had made at the forge.

Fishing them out of the pocket of his breeches, he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "I have a surprise for you." Kili crawled over to him to see what it was. He held the beads out to his brother to inspect. "One for each of us. Do you like them?"

"Yes, but…I'm no warrior. I haven't seen battle yet. I couldn't wear a warrior braid like you." Kili seemed a little disheartened.

"There are other braids besides those for warriors, brother." Fili reached up and tugged a strand of hair behind Kili's ear. "We will wear lover's braids back here. You will wear my sigil and I, yours."

Kili's dark eyes welled with tears as he grinned from ear to ear. He threw his arms around his older brother and let out a small sob as he squeezed Fili tightly. Fili felt his eyes sting as well but blinked the burn away. He let out a deep breath in happiness and relief.

"Come," he said pulling away slightly, "give me my lover's braid and I will give you yours." He rose and took his familiar place by the fire. Kili eagerly followed, sitting down facing his brother, his legs wrapped around Fili's waist.

With their new braids and beads securely in place, the two heirs of Durin fell asleep in each other's arms as they had done and would continue to do every night of their lives.

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
